


Thước phim một đời

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, proposal kind of
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: - Machida, cứ hơi xíu là cầm máy ảnh lên chụp Akaso, cậu lúc nào cũng hỏi tại sao, cho đến khi nhìn vào được bộ sưu tập ảnh của anh, cậu đã khóc -
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Thước phim một đời

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Thước phim một đời  
> Au - Téppu  
> Pairing - Machida x Akaso  
> Rating - G 😋
> 
> Fanfic lấy ý tưởng từ bài hát “115man kilo no film” của Official髭男dism - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIt5Ooi7Uis&t=151s&ab_channel=Lazycatchanchan  
> Bài này là nhạc phim FuriFura có em A nhà mình đóng đó :3

Machida Keita, là một người đàn ông tốt và rất đẹp. Đẹp cả người, cả tính cách trong mắt mọi người. À, có lẽ là tất cả mọi người trừ một. Mà nói trừ một cũng không đúng, vì trong mắt cậu, anh hoàn hảo, là perfect man. Nhưng có một điều cậu không lý giải được là tại sao con người này, lúc nào cũng thích chĩa cái điện thoại với chế độ chụp ảnh hoặc quay phim về phía cậu như thế…

“Nè, không phải hình ảnh của em bây giờ nhan nhản trên khắp mặt báo, TV rồi sao? Sao anh cứ hơi tí là chụp ảnh em hoài vậy?”

“Anh thích!”

Người đàn ông này, không những đẹp, mà còn ngang ngược nữa. Đã biết bao lần cậu đòi anh cho xem những bức ảnh mà anh chụp cậu. Lần nào anh đưa điện thoại ra cho cậu, bộ sưu tập ảnh đều trống rỗng. Không hẳn là trống rỗng, mà ở đó, không có ảnh của cậu. Lòng cậu hơi trùng xuống mỗi lần như vậy…

+++

“Em cứ lấy máy anh chơi trong lúc đợi cơm nhé. Anh ra combini mua ít đồ. Đợi anh xíu nhé!”

Một mình trong căn nhà rộng lớn. Anh đã cho cậu toàn quyền sử dụng máy tính thì sao phải ngại nhỉ. Mở vào thư mục để game của cậu trên máy, ngoài những icon game nhiều màu, có một icon folder màu xanh nằm lạc ở giữa.

“Gửi em”

Tên folder lạ vậy… Ngoài cậu ra, còn ai mò vào đây nữa sao? Máy tính của anh, cũng không phải là thứ đồ anh có thể dễ dàng cho người khác mượn. Cậu nghĩ rằng, mình rất đặc biệt nên anh mới có thể yên tâm giao lại cho cậu như thế. Trí tò mò của cậu làm tay chân bồn chồn, đánh vật qua lại giữa suy nghĩ nên mở cái file này ra không đây.

Rón rén đứng lên nhìn ra ngoài ban công, cậu vẫn có thể thấy mờ mờ chiếc xe đạp của anh dựng bên ngoài combini ở cuối phố. Tự trấn an bản thân rằng “anh ấy đã để vào mục chỉ có mình mở, thì mình có thể vào đó nhìn qua một chút”

Trong folder đó, là một file note và một folder ghi “Mamoru của anh”. Hình như, điều cậu tò mò bao lâu nay, cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy rồi. Cậu đoán rằng, trong này, là toàn bộ file ảnh, clip của cậu. Trái tim vì vui mừng mà đập bịch bịch trong lồng ngực. Cậu run run, ấn mở file note ra trước.

“Gửi em, Akaso của anh,

Anh biết, em đang đọc những dòng này lúc anh đang không có ở bên cạnh. Anh cũng không biết em sẽ đọc nó vào lúc nào đâu, nhưng nếu đang đọc thì em hãy cứ từ từ tận hưởng nhé…

Anh biết, em lúc nào cũng băn khoăn rằng ‘tại sao lúc nào anh cũng chụp ảnh rồi quay clip về em’. Mặc dù, Akaso Eiji bây giờ đã là một ngôi sao sáng, chỉ cần gõ tên lên thanh tìm kiếm là có thể tìm thấy được vô số ảnh của em. Nhưng anh không thích như vậy.

Không phải anh không thích những vai diễn của em. Akaso của anh giỏi lắm, thiên biến vạn hoá được vào rất nhiều vai, rất nhiều phong cách khác nhau. Em không ngại tự làm xấu bản thân chỉ để hoá vào vai diễn, em không bao giờ ngại khó khi phải giảm cân hay tăng cân để vào vai. Sự nghiêm túc của em khi làm việc cũng là một điểm khiến anh thích em đó.

Nhưng mà,

Anh thích em nhiều hơn khi em là em.

Chiếc hình này, là lúc em phát hoảng lên khi chơi Vikings hồi quay phim với anh này. Hôm đó, là em sợ thật chứ không có diễn đâu, đúng không? Thương em nhiều lắm đó.

Tấm hình này, là lúc anh với em đi dạo ở công viên với nhau. Giữa thảm cỏ xanh mướt, là em, nắm tay anh, kéo anh đi tới nơi mà em bảo rằng hoa ở đây đẹp lắm. Nụ cười của em khi đó, thật đáng yêu.

Ah, hình này là lúc anh đưa em đi vườn dâu tây ngoài thành phố này. Hồi đó, chứng dị ứng với dâu tây của em đỡ nhiều rồi, anh đưa em đi để có thể hái dâu thoả thích. Nhìn mắt em long lanh, cứ nhảy qua nhảy lại giữa những khóm dâu làm anh hạnh phúc lắm. Em đã vất vả nhiều rồi, Akaso của anh.

Bức hình này, chụp vào buổi sáng em được nghỉ. Chú mèo con ngoan ngoãn nằm cuộn trong chiếc chăn bông của anh. Chắc em nghe anh nói ‘khuôn mặt của em lúc ngủ trông rất đẹp’ rồi đúng không? Nhưng mà anh vẫn phải nói lại, khuôn mặt của em lúc ngủ đẹp lắm. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy khuôn mặt vô lo vô nghĩ của em, thoải mái tận hưởng giấc ngủ sau một ngày dài, anh như được tiếp thêm động lực, cố gắng hơn để có thể về nhà với em, cùng em say giấc trên chiếc giường êm ái.

Rồi còn rất nhiều, rất nhiều những hình ảnh khác nữa mà em sẽ nhìn thấy khi mở file bên cạnh thôi. Cõ lẽ em đã mở ra xem rồi xong mới đọc những dòng này anh viết cũng nên.

Nếu có thể, hãy cho anh cơ hội được lưu giữ những hình ảnh về em nhé, Mamoru. Đối với anh, điều hạnh phúc nhất bây giờ là có em bên cạnh. Liệu rằng, em có đồng ý, trở thành người đồng hành cùng anh, trên phim trường mang tên ‘Chúng ta’ không?”

Những chiếc ảnh tĩnh, ảnh động của cậu hiện tràn ra màn hình. Nhân vật chính trong mỗi tấm ảnh, đều là cậu, đa phần là với nụ cười tươi rói, khi thì là lúc ngủ, khi thì là lúc cậu đang nhăn mặt khó chịu vì canh mặn. Cậu trong những tấm hình đó, không bị áp lực máy quay, không có sức nóng của ánh đèn spotlight chiếu vào, không nặng nề lớp trang điểm hay đạo cụ cầu kì. Tất cả, chỉ là cậu mà thôi. Cậu hiện lên trong mắt anh, đẹp đẽ tới nhường này sao.

Những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má, tí tách rơi xuống bàn phím. Cậu vẫn luôn cảm thấy thật thoải mái khi ở cạnh anh. Như chú chim bé nhỏ, trở về tổ sau một ngày dài bay lượn, không còn phải giương đôi cánh mỏng manh mà mạnh mẽ lên để sinh tồn, khi về tới tổ, những phong ba bão táp bên ngoài bỗng hoá thinh không. Mà anh, chính là tổ ấm của cậu.

Cạch…“Tadaima! Anh về rồi đây! Ơ kìa, Akaso?”

Bước vào căn hộ vang lên đầy tiếng thút thít của cậu. Anh nhất thời hoảng loạn, chỉ kịp đặt túi đồ mua về lên mặt bàn rồi chạy vào phòng khách. Trên màn hình bây giờ toàn là ảnh của cậu. Nhưng mà, anh đâu còn đầu óc để quan tâm nữa. Akaso của anh đang khóc. Anh ôm cậu thật chặt vào lòng như an ủi cậu, tay không ngừng vừa xoa vừa vỗ vào lưng cậu nhẹ nhàng, mong làm dịu đi tiếng nấc vang lên không ngừng.

“Em… xem phải cái gì… mà khóc dữ vậy…?”

Cậu, giờ đã nín khóc, ngước lên nhìn xoáy vào anh như muốn trách móc.

“Anh… làm gì anh còn không biết à…”

“Ơ…”

“Nói lại đi!”

“Nói gì cơ?”

“Những lời đó, anh nói lại đi! Em là Akaso Eiji, em không đọc được suy nghĩ của người khác như Adachi, nên em muốn nghe những lời đó, chính anh nói ra cơ!”

Anh đứng hình, nghe giọng nói có chút trách móc anh, đôi mắt sáng lên chờ đợi của cậu, anh bật cười chữa ngượng.

“Sao… sao mà nói được chứ… Hôm nay, anh chưa chuẩn bị…”

“Chuẩn bị gì cơ?” Cậu ngơ ngác hỏi lại.

Đôi mắt trong veo long lanh nước ấy, ngước lên nhìn anh. Sự tò mò của cậu, như một lực vô hình đè lên anh. Anh, không thể cưỡng lại cái niềm khao khát muốn thoả mãn sự tò mò ấy.

Xoay cậu lại ngồi đối diện với mình. Hít thở một hơi thật sâu, anh cố gắng để không mất bình tĩnh mà lắp bắp trước mặt cậu.

“Akaso Mamoru, em có nguyện ý làm nhân vật chính cùng anh trong bộ phim của chúng ta không?”

Nhào tới ôm chặt lấy anh. Chắc chắn anh sẽ nghĩ cậu là một con người mít ướt, nhưng, nghe những lời nói ngọt ngào ấy, được thốt ra từ chính miệng người mình yêu thương nhất, liệu rằng có ai là không để lộ những giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc chứ?

“Vâng, em nguyện ý!”

**Author's Note:**

> P/s: ảnh minh hoạ Tép lấy là một cái ảnh mang đậm chất ‘Akaso’ nhất trong máy mà Tép tìm được. Tép mong, các mí cũng giống như Akaso trong fic này vậy, sẽ hạnh phúc nhất khi là chính mình, và sẽ được Machida của mình trân trọng nhất :3


End file.
